Field of the Invention
This application concerns a versatile engine and/or transmission mount for a vehicle having a first portion attached to the engine/transmission and having a second portion attached to the vehicle framing structure. One portion supports an elongated pin or bar member and another portion is slidably mounted on the pin or bar member during engine installation. After the engine/transmission is installed and in its desired location relative to the vehicle framing members, an axially directed contractual force is applied on the ends of the elongated bar member which generates a localized radial distortion thereby fixing the position of the one portion relative to the bar member and the other portion.